


Three Little Words

by silver_taichou



Series: Lost In This Moment [80]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_taichou/pseuds/silver_taichou
Summary: He writes three little words.





	Three Little Words

It had been a terrible mistake to believe that it would be easy to leave everything behind for a few months, especially after the promise they had made to each other.

Edward wasn’t sure when a certain blonde automail junkie had begun to become an integral part of his life, but now it was an inevitable truth, something that could never be changed. It was because of that small fact that her absence could be absolutely heart wrenching if he focused too much on the matter.

Sometimes, each day in a foreign land seemed to go by painstakingly slow if he had no leads or research to work on, nothing to distract him from the ache in his chest.

After sending a letter to Resembool, Edward would involuntarily count the days he spent waiting for her reply while also trying to focus on his work. Whenever her letter finally made its way safely into his hands, he would grin broadly as he opened the envelope and started to read the words inside.

Her words to him.

She would tell him about the changes back home and the things she occupied herself with - mostly her automail customers or her latest projects - and then remind him to keep working hard so he could come home soon. Finally, she would always finish her letters with three simple words that made him feel light as a feather and cause a warm smile to settle on his lips. Those words almost made him want to jump on the next train headed home, to her.

They had not written the  _other_ three words to each other. Not the ones that made his heart beat faster or his face flush to a deep scarlet when he simply _thought_ about them. No, not those. Not yet. These three words were different. They were not entirely to the level of importance of  _those_  three words, but they were definitely meaningful in their own way.

It was hard to imagine that _he_ had been the one to write those words first. 

He wrote them in that second letter home. After hours of dwelling on what he should write to her, he decided on something brief about his arrival to a small desert town and a short critique of the foreign cuisine he had tried there. However, even more hours later, the letter still sat on his desk while he debated over whether he should write the three words that would describe exactly what he was feeling at that moment or not. Edward paced back and forth across his room; sat on his bed and, after a few minutes, proceeded to lie on it; stared at the ceiling fan intently as it spun; took a seat in front his desk and stared down the letter, before letting out a loud groan of annoyance with himself and starting the pattern all over again.

When he finally reached his desk once more, he gave the letter a glance before picturing Winry's beautifully smiling face as she read it, and in an instant, he made up his mind. Afterward, Edward decided that he would write those three little words in every single letter he sent home because he wanted her to know, and there really was no other way to say it:

_I miss you_. 


End file.
